


结婚照

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写作练习系列。</p>
            </blockquote>





	结婚照

照片里的两个男人穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，站在一栋旧房子面前的看起来不太牢固的楼梯上。高个子的那个站在表情拘谨的那个下一节台阶，但依然能很轻松地把手搁在对方肩膀上。Sam脸上带着笑容，但他很确定自己那个时候并非照片里表现的那样开心。是的，他们想办法在这个从没到过的小镇上买下了那栋外表不怎么样的房子，以一个占便宜的价格，附带一个长满荒草的院子。它的外墙是灰白的，在十年前可能是白的，但现在是灰白的。里头比外面好一点，但Sam确信他们需要花点功夫才能让这里变得像家。或者他并不是那么确信这里会像个家。  
那是Dean去世后的第一年。他什么都不能确定。  
Castiel站在他身边，好像他从来不会离开一样。他还是不习惯在照相的时候找准时机展示个微笑。虽然他已经很习惯微笑。他穿着Dean的衣服，那件衬衫还是有点大，Sam放上手臂的那边肩膀明显扯开领口。Cas的一只手扶着楼梯的木质扶手，另一只手贴着裤缝。那天阳光很好，从照片上可以看到他的脸颊红红的，准确地说他们都是。两个人刚搬完几个箱子，多数是来自地堡的书籍和少数杂物，占位小却很重。他们还从镇上的五金店里采购了一些别的必需品，像Sam想的那样，Cas也有同样的感觉，他们需要花挺长一段时间才能让这里变得舒适。  
拍这张照片之前他们坐在客厅的旧沙发里分享一瓶啤酒，Sam从Impala的后备箱的冰盒里拿出一瓶后盖上了箱门，然后犹豫了一下要不要再次打开给Cas带一瓶，最后他觉得可以偷下懒。那是初秋，不怎么热，他们并不迫切地需要水分。Castiel靠在沙发里，接着窗户外透进来的光Sam可以看到他额头上薄薄的汗。他把手里喝了几口的啤酒递给对方，Cas接过来，用干燥的嘴唇包裹住瓶口。  
他们还没有解决完这瓶啤酒，就迎来了第一位拜访的邻居。  
那是个拄着拐杖的老人，但看起来腰板挺得很直，他身体不错。他带来了一个九岁大的小姑娘和一篮子饼干。他们局促地起身迎接然后发现自己没法很好地招待对方。小姑娘指着街对面的窗口，那里有个白头发的老太太，坐在轮椅里，向他们招了招手。  
Sam编造了他们短暂谈话的大部分内容，Cas只是安静地在一旁坐着，他尝了一块饼干，味道不错，接着表扬了急切地盯着自己的小女孩。然后他不知道该把眼神摆在哪里，他环视这个房间，在一个箱子里发现了相机，他决定把目光停在那里。  
Sam发现了那个眼神，他也不知道自己怎么会突然问老人能不能帮他们拍张照。  
也许他该收回之前的话，Sam那个时候可能已经确定这里就是他们的家了。  
他们花了大概半年才完美地修复了整栋房子和花园，然后他们养了两条狗，Sam到现在还是不敢相信自己找了份当老师的工作而Cas已经能熟练运用烤箱。当然有些事情是不会变的，他们依然开着Impala，偶尔接到几个关于驱魔的电话，他们甚至在逛商店时会带回几张AC/DC或者Led Zeppelin的碟子。  
他们有了更多照片，但Sam把这一张放进了相框里摆在了冰箱上。  
那有点像他们的结婚照不是吗。Sam听着Cas在厨房里问他要喝什么的时候这么想。

 

the end


End file.
